


Eros

by yongyexingge



Series: SK PWP合集 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 宇宙种马JTK变成纯良柯基虽然一直是小舰长担任热烈追求者的角色，可一旦Spock主动表露心声，Jim反而变成不知所措的那一个了。希望我写的能让大家get到





	1. 上

舰长的反常行为自他从那颗M级星球回来后开始。

该星球被确认为曲速文明，在向对方传达了和平与友谊的讯息后，当地人热情地接待了进取号的外勤小队。

未进行性别分化是该星球上类人智慧种族的一大特征，换句话说，该种族普遍兼具男性与女性的形貌特征。

根据Spock的观察，似乎是因为该种族的外形十分符合舰长的审美，Jim在整个访问过程中都表现得很十分愉快。在访问的最后一日，当地领袖慷慨地允许舰长及两位随行人员参观他们的古代遗迹。

那是一座曾用以举办祭祀或欢庆活动的神庙，Spock能够切身感受到这座建筑间的圣洁气息。但是他的舰长显然将注意力都集中在一旁身姿曼妙，举止优雅的向导身上。

“嘿，Spock，你觉得我该叫它先生还是女士？”他们在一座雕像前稍作停留，Jim小声地向自己询问，眼睛却始终没有离开那名向导。“我敢说我见到了真正的精灵。”

Spock不置可否。他只觉得舰长在发现新事物时欢欣鼓舞的表情十分迷人，“此情形下直呼其名是符合逻辑的。并且我认为以外号称呼其他种族并不礼貌。”

“这才不是外号！如果你有了解人类神话，你会知道使用‘精灵’一词作比喻绝对是赞美。”Jim微微摇头，莞尔一笑，“要是我邀请这位年轻的向导共进午餐，你认为它会答应吗？”

Spock发现自己不想回答这个问题。于是他决定转移讨论的焦点：“鉴于该种族的个体具有极长的寿命，且整体生育欲望较低，我们并不能从外表够轻易断言其实际年龄。”Spock耐心解释道，虽然语气带上了一丝自己都未察觉的不悦，“并且由于繁衍方式为无性繁殖，该种族不具备体外生殖器官。”

听到后半段，舰长若有所思地眨眨眼，然后终于肯将视线落在自己身上。

Spock立刻将背部挺得更直了，摆弄着手中的三录仪。舰长原本与他并肩而立，突然绕到了他面前，强迫他抬起头：“天呐，我的大副学会吃醋了，有关这方面的知识打听得这么详细。”

人类带着捉弄自己时惯常的戏谑表情。

“吃醋是不合逻辑的。这仅出于身为科学家应有的好奇心。”

这一本正经的样子让Jim笑得更开心了。

“放心，我可没有想着带走这里任何一个美人儿，我现在的性取向只有‘Spock’。”Jim附上他的耳畔，“晚上在房间等我，中校。”人类将他的手指蹂躏了好一会儿才放开，然后迈开步子去追赶那位异族向导。

虽然在性事上一直由他主导，但是每次提出亲密接触要求的都是Jim。交往以来他的被动态度曾一度让Jim怀疑自己的性吸引力而深感挫败。

不过在他正面阐述了对舰长的全方面欣赏爱慕之情后，Jim立刻找回了笑容将他压在床上，“其实如果你回答：我的老二只对你的屁股硬得起来，我会更开心。”

舰长热衷于肢体接触交换体液的行为，鉴于过度纵欲将造成诸多影响，Spock为此专门编排了“性交日程表”，虽然Jim从来没遵守过，而自己在面对舰长氤氲着水汽的蓝眼睛时总会败下阵来。

奇怪的是，在回到舰上的当天晚上，Jim并没有去到Spock的舱房。这是他第一次主动提出邀请却失约，令Spock十分在意。第二天工作的间隙，Spock简要地询问了Jim昨晚为何失约，可Jim的反应看上去完全忘了那回事。

抱有期待是不合逻辑的，Spock试图说服自己。只是，他能够确切地感受到，自己内心的失落。　　  
　  
=

除了两个自愿加班的蓝衫以外，舰上的高级军官们难得能在娱乐室聚在一起，连Jim也提前完成了各种文书工作，他正和同桌的领航员及通讯官闲聊。

已经有些醉意的Scotty凑过来正打算填满Jim面前的杯子，定睛一看里面盛的却是橙汁。他大笑着打趣道：“Jim boy，泥该不会和Chekov拿错杯子了？还是我们的好医生又给你下了禁酒令！”

Jim摇摇头回以微笑，“才没有，我只是觉得在明日还要工作的情况下喝醉不太好。”

“如果您能保持这种觉悟，Dr.McCoy的工作量将减少至少一半。”Sulu也走过来将手中的盘子放在桌上，被削成小兔子形状的苹果整齐地躺在盘子里。

“哇！好厉害！”Jim发出由衷的赞叹他拿起其中一块端详着，思考这到底是怎么切成的。

Sulu对于得到舰长的称赞很是得意，抱着双臂说道：“只不过是削苹果（peel）这种小事，舰长如果愿意以脱衣服来答谢大家的话，十分欢迎。”他还记得舰长在某次登岸假期时在酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，跳上吧台大跳脱衣舞，结果被气到冒烟的中校扛走的事情。

船员们还没笑出声，Jim突然“刷”地站起来，白皙的脸庞以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，他双手用力一撑桌子害的桌上所有东西都被震得弹起来。

一桌人都不由得一愣。 

“Sulu!你怎么能在未成年船员面前讲黄色笑话，太下流了！”

“……哎？”

如果说Sulu刚刚的玩笑能被归为下流，他们舰长平时的言行绝对足以被船员们以性骚扰为由起诉了。

“简长，我距离成年只差两个月，泥没必要这么严格……”Chekov也觉得舰长太神经过敏。

“那也不行！况且我们这还有女士在场！”Jim激动地双手朝Uhura那边比划，但为了不给别人添麻烦他放低了音量。

红衣美人一脸冷漠，“需要老娘给你讲个更黄的吗？”

“不……不必了。”

这时候，终于结束工作的医生也踏进了娱乐室，一来就直奔Jim所在的桌前。

“让我看看谁他妈又背着我给这小子酒了！”

“Language！”Jim不假思索地朝Bones大喊，吓得对方身子向后一撤。

船员们顿时换上看好戏的表情。舰长终于出息了，敢跟医生顶嘴了！

结果，Jim和McCoy无声地对视了几秒，忽然拉过Chekov挡在身前，瞬间怂成一只柯基。

以上这段插曲隔天才传到正在值班的Spock的耳朵里。

=  
　　  
进行过声波浴后，Spock经由连通他与舰长房间的浴室进入了隔壁。他选择衬衫及长裤的着装，因为Jim曾向他抱怨瓦肯袍脱起来太麻烦。

踏入房间时，Jim正缩在床的一角阅读，见到他后简单地打了招呼——这并不正常。

过去造访时，Jim会第一时间迎上来给他一个吻，人类的或者瓦肯的。在向他询问是否感到身体不适后，得到了否定回答。

他们首先探讨了舰上事务，接着谈及了Spock正进行的研究项目和Jim正在阅读的小说，再之后Jim径自去换了睡衣。

这又是一处异状。通常到这个阶段，Jim的言辞之间总会混杂着暧昧的暗示和挑逗，有意无意地触摸他的手指，进而普通的交流便过渡到调情。

或许，Jim期待自己在此方面采取主动？昨晚的失约是在向自己表达不满？人类的心思令Spock捉摸不透。

“Spock，已经很晚了，要回去休息吗？”正当他在心中进行种种猜测时，Jim已经换好衣服走回床边。

他垂下眼稍作犹豫，继而下定决心。

“今日是我们的‘性交日程表’上可以进行亲密接触的日子，我在此留宿。”

“什么日程表？！”Jim顿时瞪大了眼睛，似乎是在回忆自己什么定下这种计划表，下意识地后退。

Spock紧跟上前将他揽入怀中，温柔地印上对方的嘴唇。没有热烈的深吻，一个简单的动作就消除了对方的不安。“忘记亦无妨，请信任我。”

他回忆着Jim曾对他做过的，从对方领口裸露的肌肤一直舔到耳垂，吻过耳廓，然后舌尖探入耳道浅浅地戳刺。Jim搭在他双肩上的手倏然用力收紧，既没有推开他也没有拉近两人的距离。

“喂，Spock……你以前……做过吗？”Jim突然用耳语般的音量问道。

Spock不解地皱起眉头，“如果你询问的是我是否具备的性经验，答案是肯定的。”

他对这个完全无需回答问题略感诧异，也或许Jim询问的是其他方面，他进而补充：“我们并非如人们推测般保守，只缔结婚姻关系后才会发生性关系。而认为瓦肯人没有性需求仅是刻板印象。”

“你误会了！我没有这样想过！”

“那么，我可否继续？”

“呃呃……嗯！”Jim僵硬地点点头，顺着Spock的动作躺到床上。

接下来的每一个触碰都会听到对方的嘤咛，他的舰长表现得比平日更紧张，呼吸频率提高11.4%，体温升高1.8摄氏度，达到勃起状态比平均时间快3.9秒……

Spock一边在Jim的身上点火，一边在心中记录这些数据。

除去两人的上衣后，他俯下身含住Jim胸前的突起。通常情况下，触碰这里可以让他的爱人更快放松身体。不断的吮吸舔咬下，口中的乳头一点点变硬，他听到了Jim隐忍的呻吟声。

“用面对面的姿势可以吗？”

“什么……我……那个……”

“没关系，是我问了多余的问题。”见对方支支吾吾说不出话，Spock复又在Jim额头落下一吻。

到目前为止，Spock认为自己做得不错。但是当他的手探进Jim的内裤，人类突然用力将他的身体撞开。

“Jim？”Spock无措地站在原地，他完全不知自己何处冒犯了人类。Jim在床边迅速将上衣穿好，抱着双臂，头低得快要贴上胸前。

他想上前拥抱Jim，这是安抚人类情绪十分有效的做法，但是对方却双手推着他的胸膛将他往门的方向赶。

“Spock！我认为我还没准备好！第一次……”Jim语无伦次地道歉，不敢直视他的眼睛，“我……啊啊啊啊啊！总之对不起！”

对方“啪！”地按下了墙上的开门键，一把将他退出舱房外。在关门的瞬间，Spock看到了Jim快要哭出来的表情。

过了几秒，他的上衣被从门缝丢出来。

走廊内目睹这一幕的巡逻人员全都吓傻在原地，下一秒红衫小哥们觉得自己的身体被瓦肯眼刀捅了个对穿。

“我发誓我什么都没看到！中校！”

 

　　  
McCoy承认，当Spock半夜用通讯器联络他说：“医生，紧急事件！”的时候，他的心立刻悬了起来。毕竟没有多少事情能被神通广大的瓦肯人视作紧急事件。

但等他问清楚所谓的“紧急事件”是“Jim拒绝同我进行性行为”时，McCoy几乎把压箱底的脏话都骂了出来。

“不和你做爱你就去强奸他啊！那小混蛋跟我说想玩这个PLAY很久了！”

“我可以提供麻醉剂和医用束具，但如果你并不打算现在上他的话，老子要睡觉了！”

不过等他冷静下来仔细一想，拒绝做爱这种事发生在宇宙种马JTK身上倒称得上紧急事件。毕竟从学员时期开始，Spock对于Jim的吸引力就犹如木天蓼对于猫科动物一般。目前情况的诡异程度约等于小Jimmy无法进入战斗状态。

再结合晚间娱乐室里发生的事情，他决定让Jim明天来一趟医疗湾，当然他不会说Spock向他打小报告的事。

虽然传送回舰后的例行检查报告表明Jim的身体状况一切正常，但是很多时候检查报告无法说明问题。

果然，在检查过程中，McCoy发现男孩儿与平日不一样的地方。

以往还有女性医护人员在场的时候，Jim并不介意脱掉上衣，有时还会故意炫耀下他其实根本不存在的腹肌。但是今天，无论他怎么催促，Jim都不肯把黑色的制服内衬撩起来，直到Chapel护士看到他使的眼色，借故去了隔壁诊室。

如果生理上一切正常，那么问题或许出在心理上。  
“Jim，”McCoy招呼男孩让他和自己面对面坐下，“你现在有没有对自身自然状态的不满，或者……对女性服饰特别渴望。”  
“拜托Bones，我已经过了对着女性内衣……自慰的年纪了。”Jim挤出一个笑容，明显经过了一番挣扎才说出某个词。  
“不不，我的意思是——你想穿裙子吗？”

“我才没有性别认同障碍！”

“那么勃起障碍、性交恐惧障碍呢？”McCoy拿起PADD进行记录，“以及，虽然我他妈才不相信你性冷淡，出于职业道德还是问一下。”  
对于这一连串问题Jim忙不迭地摆手，求他别再说下去。McCoy惊讶地发现这家伙居然脸红了！

“那个……Bones，”Jim看上去如坐针毡，不想再继续这个话题，“我知道你作为医生可以把那些词坦然地说出来，但是能不能稍微考虑下我……而且你突然问这些是干什么？”

McCoy冷笑一声，这小子居然在他面前装单纯！

“你把野男人带回宿舍的时候怎么没见你害羞过。”

Jim嘟起嘴歪头看着他，似乎不明白他在说什么，“我什么时候带人回过宿舍。我只有Spock一个交往对象，从始至终只有他，我们在舰上工作后才在一起的。”

McCoy翻了个大大的白眼，欲言又止。他拽起Jim走到门口，把他的头掰到走廊方向。路过的舰员见状，以为舰长又闯了祸，都忍不住偷笑。

五分钟过去。

“呃，Bones，你是让我看什么？我脖子好酸。”  
“孩子，我现在告诉你，刚才从你眼前经过的所有姑娘你都撩过。”

“这不可能！我才不会做那么不要脸的事！”Jim转过身，满脸写着难以置信。

“你终于肯自我反省了，宇宙播种机。”

“这是什么话！我……”Jim的眉头皱起来，他抿了下嘴唇，朝身边瞥了一眼确认没有其他人后小声地争辩：“我还是处男哎。”

“嘶——”医生听到这话倒抽一口凉气，不仅仅是因为这句话内容本身还因为Jim前所未有的认真语气。

“Juses！你该不会是失忆了吧！”他拍拍Jim的脸颊希望这孩子清醒下，被对方不耐烦地打开。

“Galia，,Helen,Gary,Lenore,Areel,Ruth……”McCoy 一口气念出了二十几个Jim在学院期间交往对象的名字，其中还包括几名男性和无性别者，“听到这些名字你就没想起来点什么吗？”

“唔……”Jim看起来愈发迷惑了，他虽然不明白Bones的意图还是仔细回忆起来，“有几个耳熟的，是舰上工作人员和学院的同学，其他的没印象。”

“……”

进取号的首席医疗官感到胸口一阵闷痛。

宇宙太可怕了，我要回地球。

TBC


	2. 中

“现在的情况就是，Jim几乎将关于性的记忆清空了。”McCoy用手指敲敲自己的脑袋，向坐在桌对面的Spock分析道。

检查结束后，Jim借口要处理文书工作想开溜，McCoy觉得即便把这小子扣在这也是徒劳便放了人，然后他通知Spock轮值结束后有事商量。

“一夜情对象，性经验，荤段子统统不记得，甚至认为自己还是个处男……”说道Virgin这个词的时候McCoy刻意加重了发音，证明自己不是在开玩笑，“基本生理知识还是有的，所以他可不是担心会怀孕才拒绝跟你上床。”

Spock认真地听着检查报告，据医生所言，Jim还记得自己现任男友的身份已是不幸中的万幸。“那么舰长的抗拒行为源于什么？”

“这还用问吗！”McCoy翻了个白眼，跟情商负数的瓦肯人讲话真累，“我以为自己永远不会把这个形容词和Jim联系在一起，但事实上的确——那孩子在“害羞”！”

“……Fascinating”预料之外却合乎逻辑。

前往医疗湾途中，Spock在B区13号甲板偶遇了正同舰员交谈的舰长，对方看似疏离的态度令他担心自己遭到了厌恶。但现在，不自然的招呼，闪躲的视线，还有藏在PADD之后的偷瞄都有了合理的解释。

Jim在害羞。Spock忽然心底涌现出一股别样的情绪。

“把你那黏糊糊的恶心笑容收起来，我要瞎了。”

医生冷冷的声音传来，Spock立即端正坐好掩盖自己的失态。实际上他的面部表情未有丝毫改变，但McCoy就是一眼看穿了他的心思。

可以肯定舰长的异常情况与本次考察的M级星球有关，登陆小队其他成员都未出现类似症状。仔细回忆排查舰长接触的事物后，Spock将讨论重点放在了最后一日参观的古代遗迹。那是唯一一段与登陆小队其他人分开的时间，但那期间仍有自己及Chekov上尉全程陪同。希望领航员同行的目的即是希望多一个人帮助制止舰长做出危险举动，他们当时还在讨论当地种族的生殖问题。  
一个推测在Spock脑海中形成。

“当地种族除了无性繁殖及未进行性别分化的特征外，个体亦不会经历性成熟。我推测该遗迹使舰长出现了目前的症状，而未成年个体或者未经历性成熟的个体则免受影响。”

“亏你想得到。等等……未成年？”McCoy注意到瓦肯人话中不自然的地方，他向前探出身子，重复了一遍。

Spock挑起一边的眉毛。

“怎么连你也不正常了！”McCoy一脸惊恐地把PADD拍在桌上，“Jim以为自己是处男，你现在自称未成年，等一下估计Chekov会跑来告诉我俄罗斯从不喝酒！”  
好在Spock解释以瓦肯的计算方式他的确尚未成年，只是不方便透露具体细节后，McCoy总算松了口气。

“假设你是对的，我们需要联络那个星球或者准备返航？”

“不必，既然在进入遗迹前我们未受到任何警告，当地人应并不知晓对外星种族的影响。”

医生点点头，他调出了Jim的医疗档案，开始烦恼这次的报告要怎么写。这已经是Jim遇上的麻烦里最轻微的一类了，大概不需要全舰广播。

“Dr.据你推测这种情况会持续多久？”　

“他的神经系统未受损，我甚至没办法把这称作疾病，更类似一种心理暗示。”  
“而您是心理学方面的专家。”

“太空心理学方面，”McCoy看了Spock一眼强调道，“对付Jim这种情况，倒不如试试你的瓦肯巫术。”

“请允许我纠正您对瓦肯精神治疗手段的定义，除此之外，表示同意。”

他尚并不敢贸然对舰长使用精神融合。在本次航行的目的地9号星舰基地卸下基地所需的补给品后，结合接下来的航行任务，Spock可以设计一条途径新瓦肯的航线。

他们决定暂时对舰长隐瞒实情。McCoy的观点是，现在向那小子讲述他混乱不堪的情史简直像在少女面前播放色情录像，难保不会给他留下点什么心理阴影。如果一定要采取措施的话，他建议Spock用引导的方式帮Jim回忆。

“你大概需要重新花费些功夫把那小子拐上床了。”McCoy打趣说。他本以为绿血地精会一本正经地反驳他不会试图将舰长拐上床，但在他将视线从电脑显示器上移开时，只看到Spock分外严肃的表情。  
=  
真正有魅力的男人即使在分手后也不会遭到怨恨，与旧情人相见时还可能收获一枚热吻，但无趣的男人只会挨上一耳光，James Kirk显然属于前者。

在星舰基地这类熟人聚集的地方，Jim马上在空港遇到了负责地勤工作的前女友，但在Jim的记忆中她只是位曾经颇有好感的普通朋友，连名字都对不上。

“好久不见，上尉。”Jim以军衔称呼对方，礼貌地伸出手，但对方直接给了他一个拥抱。

“与昔日爱人重逢，只是握手未免太冷淡了。”

金发的美人儿眼眸含情让Jim一阵发懵，他没想起丁点有关“昔日情人”的事，好在及时接上了句万能的客套话；“你还是这么漂亮，一点都没变。”

“你的嘴也还是一样甜，如果晚上有空，在我们可以稍微弥补一点失去的时光。”受到对方言语的鼓舞，女文书官捧住Jim的脸正要吻上去，却忽然被他躲开了。

在对方惊讶的目光中Jim下意识地后退，背部撞上了别人的胸膛。是Spock。Jim仿佛得救一般紧紧挽着Spock的手臂：“非常抱歉，我想我需要介绍一下，”他感激地望着Spock，语气还带着骄傲，“进取号的大副兼科学官，同时也是我的男朋友。”

花花公子终于收获了美好的恋情，而热恋就会让人变成傻瓜。女文书官的视线在两人之间流转，得出了结论。她原本因为没有得到意料中的拥吻反被推开而满心疑惑，但看到蓝眼睛甜心颧骨附近浮现出幸福的红晕，女文书官嫣然一笑接受了这一事实。

“虽然能够理解你的危机意识，我还是要请求借用你的男朋友一会儿，”她转向Spock说道，对方的表情没有敌意，可也说不上友善，“他要向司令部做例行报告。可以吗，中校？”

Spock与Jim对视一眼，点点头：“可以接受。”

原地目送Jim和女文书官离开空港后，Spock轻声长吁了一口气，围观了全程的McCoy并肩站到了他身侧。

“之前我觉得那小子把从前的风流债忘了更好，现在看来，即使本人无意识，他自己就是一块招狼的肥肉。”McCoy既同情又感到好笑。现在的JimBoy可不会油嘴滑舌地应对自己的仰慕者，没人看着他的话，他绝对会被对“宇宙情人”心存幻想的女士们吃得骨头都不剩。

“谢谢，医生。”Spock只把这话当成对他伴侣魅力的称赞，他负在背后的双手紧握成了拳头，“我发觉对此我无法控制自己的情绪。”

“说不定操他一顿他就恢复了呢。”McCoy忽然觉得自己那天在通讯里随口说的办法或许管用。如他所料，Spock的脸色变得更加难看。

“我仅需要基于专业知识得出的医疗建议。”

“试一下你又没什么损失。”McCoy哼笑着朝Spock的背拍了一下以示鼓励，然后加入了不远处准备前往酒吧的船员们。  
=  
“Spock，瓦肯人一样有青春期吧，你们究竟要怎样消解内心的躁动和那些用不完的能量？”舰长背靠着他的身侧处理文件，疲倦地打了个哈欠，在沙发上蜷起双腿。

Jim的思维极为活跃，因而总会提出莫名的问题。

“瓦肯人七岁时便达到精神成熟，不存在严格意义上的青春期。而情欲的本质亦是欲望的一种，通常可以转化为求知欲。”

“比如探索发掘自己身体的敏感区域？”

“并非那种不必要的知识，单纯的感官刺激是不受推崇的。”Spock对于舰长误解他的话感到头痛。

“才不是不必要的！”Jim突然抢走了他手里的PADD，跨坐在他腿上，表情认真又无奈，“我知道瓦肯人选择伴侣的第一要素是精神上的融洽，但是肉体上的欢愉也同样重要。”

“我只个人类，Spock。肉体和灵魂，过去与未来，”爱人湛蓝的双眸深情地看着自己，“我想了解你的一切。”  
=  
“Spock，你还好吗？”

注意到Jim挥动的手指，Spock回过神来。他正手握棋子却迟迟未落定，而此时的战局尚不需要长考来应对。

“即使和我在一起，也放不下工作上的事嘛？”Jim的声音听上去有点委屈。

“否定的，占据我心神的只有你。”听到他的回答，人类不由得抿起嘴。

取代Jim明朗飞扬的灿烂笑容的是含羞而拘谨的微笑。这难以得见的另一面，同样让Spock心驰神往。

再次启航之后，Spock有意识地增加了与舰长肢体接触的频率，例如在没有其他船员在场时牵手，或者揽腰搭肩，就像Jim曾对他做过的，对此他向舰长的解释是：行使伴侣权利。

部分失忆并不会Jim的指挥能力和决断力造成影响，相对的，舰长不再和女性舰员进行非必要的寒暄使他更专注于工作本身，同时减少了酒精的摄入。

抵达瓦肯尚需些时日，医生建议他暂时接受现状：忘掉从前所有的交往对象，也不会再胡乱搭讪。他的身心现在只属于你，你还担心什么。

是的，他理应对这种状态抱持肯定。但内心又有一种明显的“不满足感。”  
棋局结束后，Jim想起了他曾提出借阅的一本纸质书。

“让我想想放在哪了。”他环顾了一下房间，然后走向床边打开保险柜翻找起来，突然倒抽了一口气。

“Jim？”Spock立即关切地站起身，对方却摆手示意他不要过去。  
“没什么！”Jim侧过身说道，连忙想将某样东西推回保险柜里，一不留神反而将它失手打翻。

五颜六色各种型号的情趣用品立刻“哗啦啦”撒了一地，肛塞拉珠按摩棒，还有保险套和润滑剂。他们从各个殖民地或空间站搜罗的性爱玩具——Kirk从不畏惧尝试新事物。

房间里霎时陷入静默。

“这些不是我的！不是！我也不知道为什么会在我的柜子里！”Jim好不容易找回了声音，拼命摇头，窘迫得几乎晕倒，Spock赶紧上前扶住他。

虽然自己可以强行将地上的用具解释为“震动按摩保健用品”，但是参考Jim的反应，他其实这些东西真正的用途。

或许没办法继续隐瞒下去了，他尝试着向浑身僵硬的Jim说明。“请冷静，Jim。这些用品是我们共同挑选的，并且事实上我们已经有过性接触。”

“什么时候的事！在哪儿！”

你接受Nero事件表彰那晚之后，在你我的宿舍，舱房，浴室，会议室，备选地点还有舰长椅，医疗湾——遵循“瓦肯人不说谎”的逻辑他理应这样回答，但是人类那一半的情商告诉他，最好不要实话实说。

“那并不重要。”Spock蹲下来将地上的物品一一收回盒中，他捡起了一枚肛塞，忽然想到，这也许是个机会。

“我不信……我不信！”Jim不住地摇头声音发颤，眼泪也在眼眶里打转。这盒东西一定是别人放在他保险柜里的，多一眼他都不想再看见！他迈开步子想回到桌边却忽然被从背后抱住。

“若不相信，何不亲身验证？”Spock在他耳边柔声劝诱，拂过肌肤的呼吸令Jim浑身战栗，“每一件用具都契合你身体的尺寸。”  
对方的手忽然伸进他的制服内，径直探向胸前的敏感处，另一只手则开始解他的皮带。

“你在摸哪里……”Jim的脸烧得通红，大脑因缺氧已经无法理解事情为什么会发展成这样。

“变态！”

他用全身的力气大吼出这个词，挣开Spock的钳制，头也不回地跑出房间。

=

Jim冲上高速电梯后胡乱按了一个楼层，出电梯之后随便闯进一间研究室，关上门后他发现自己来到了植物生态室。

他故作镇定地与工作人员擦肩而过，四下张望了下，朝无人的温棚区走去。他路过形形色色的植物，一直走到最里侧的陈列架，狂跳的心跳才得以平复。不同于舰内通常使用的冷光照明，在植物生态室内柔和的暖色灯光下，Jim抱着双臂蹲下来，陷入莫名的低落。

空气中漂浮着甜美的香气，令人心神放松。静谧的室内渐渐响起植物叶片摩擦的窸窸窣窣声，Jim一抬头，面前有株类似地球向日葵的植物正在微微颤动。不过这株植物的花盘是绿色的，并且上三分之一覆盖着黑色的绒毛，就像——某人的齐刘海一样。

“Spock那个混蛋！我在跟他认真谈恋爱，他却只想睡我！”Jim心中突然窜起火气，咬牙切齿地戳着花盘，把它当成Spock的冰块脸，在想象中捏扁搓圆。“明明决定结婚后才跟他做的，这家伙一点都不考虑我的感受！去跟你的逻辑滚床单吧！”

戳了一会儿，Jim便泄气地垮下肩膀。“不……Spock并没有错。”是自己反应过激了。他只是在行使伴侣权利，而自己一再拒绝，会令他失望吧……  
忽然，手上传来异样的感觉。绿色的向日葵从花盘后伸出触须绕上他的食指，轻轻摩擦着。

“你是在安慰我吗？”他睁大了双眼，接着另一只触须也伸出来，用顶端划过他的脸颊。

“喂喂，有点痒！”Jim不自觉地笑出声，跟一株植物说话蛮傻的，认为这株植物会安慰自己就更傻了。他站起身活动了下身体。跑出来之前对Spock说了很过分的话，他必须做点什么。

舰长离去后，Sulu从陈列架另一侧绕过来，依次为植物们添加营养液。

他原本只是来记录植物夜间活动的数据，似乎顺便听到了有趣的事情呐。  
=  
“Jim？方便让我进去吗？别装作不在，巡逻人员看见你回舱房了！”McCoy站在Jim门前询问里面的人。

晚餐时间他偶然听到舰桥成员说起舰长和大副又在闹别扭。多数时候生闷气的Jim会将两颊鼓得像只仓鼠，而尖耳朵则是泰然自若死不认错。虽然言语上针锋相对，在工作上两人最后仍会彼此妥协达成统一意见。

但是今天，舰长一次都没有回头看自己的男朋友，两人都以消极态度回避彼此。舰长椅与大副工作台之间仅有几米，却仿佛隔了像地球到瓦肯那么远的距离。

并且，据食堂的负责人说，中校昨晚端着杯热巧克力一动不动坐到了次日轮值时间，活像一朵发霉的蘑菇。

理智上讲，McCoy认为Spock不可能听信玩笑话去尝试什么强奸治疗，但万一他的瓦肯逻辑把自己绕进了牛角尖，认为那对Jim有益而去实施了，自己作为怂恿者可不能袖手旁观。

呼叫器另一边没有反应，一般这种时候他被默许直接用医疗权限码开门。房间里Jim正披着被子蜷成一团，脸埋进枕头，只露出一个金色的头顶。

“让我看看，柯基宝宝在哭鼻子？”McCoy在床边的椅子上坐下来，“我听说你又跟Spock吵架了。”还没等他开口说些安慰的话，床上的人猛地把被子一掀坐了起来。

“其实我刚下定决心去找你，Bones”尽管脸上遍布着滑稽的红印，Jim的眼神却是无比坚定。“你有事瞒着我。”Jim笃定地说道。Bones在医疗湾和他说过的话；他谢绝与女性朋友过分亲昵接触时对方惊讶的表情；他房间的情趣用品以及Spock不合逻辑的举动，全都表明一定有什么不对劲的地方。

“作为朋友，我愿意相信你对我的隐瞒出于好意。但是作为舰长，我不能容忍任何一丝影响到我对这艘船的指挥的可能性。”

“不是那么严重的事情……”

“无论是什么，你都不应该瞒着我！”对方含糊其辞的态度令Jim更佳确信自己的猜测，他需要自己最亲密朋友的帮助。“Spock不会对我说谎，他也不是无礼的人。我不希望失去他！我的身体究竟发生什么了，告诉我，医疗官！”

Jim突然拿出了舰长的气势让McCoy一愣。平日里只记得这小子爱调皮捣蛋，自己都快忘了他威严的一面。是自己低估了他作为一名星联高级军官所具备的心理素质。

“既然你这么说了，其实……”

 

“目前情况便是这样。”Spock用冷静的声音向舰桥其他成员们解释了舰长身上发生的变故。

他们原定今日2000在简报室集合讨论下周为舰长庆祝生日的事宜，不过舰员们更想知道自己与舰长关系紧张的原因。Spock本想以事关隐私为由隐瞒过去，但Sulu讲述了在植物生态室的见闻后，在众人的追问下，他不得不吐露实情。

“原来舰长真的失忆了，我还以为是他无聊时新想出来的处女Play。”Sulu若有所思地摩挲着下巴。

“泥似乎在想很危险滴事情，Mr.Sulu……”

“刚刚的请当做没有听到，Mr.Scott。”

“其实，舰长变得更加成熟稳重，不是很好嘛。”Chekov想得比较简单，他原本还庆幸自己由于未成年而免受的遗迹的影响。不过仔细一想，似乎并没有太大区别。

“一点都不好！”Uhura“啪”地扣上化妆镜。她身边的姑娘们还等着挨个在舰长脸上留口红印子。这可是在占有欲爆棚的瓦肯人眼皮子底下从舰长身上揩油的唯一机会。“派对男孩变成了害羞nerd，我们原定的计划恐怕会被砍掉大半”  
“对啊，轮机部都等着灌醉他呢。”

“我认为即便舰长没有失忆，医生也不会允许你那么做的。”

船员们讨论时总得来说仍抱以轻松乐观的态度，反观Spock在陈述实情后便不发一语。他仍沉浸在昨日巨大的打击中，即便冥想亦不能平息他精神世界的波澜。  
在众人的讨论步入正轨后，Spock默默站起身，向其他人告辞。

虽然和往常一样面无表情，但谁都看得出Spock情绪相当低落，刘海都失去了光泽。平日里满口的“不喜欢肢体接触”，这会儿男朋友变得比自己更被动了，就失落成这个样子。

所有人内心共同感叹：闷骚的瓦肯人。  
=  
Spock来到休息室时发现已有人在内。靠近舷窗的位置，那人双手撑着墙壁，沮丧地垂下头。无疑是他的舰长。

“晚上好，Captain”Spock主动上前打招呼，与对方保持安全距离。瓦肯人不会感到尴尬，试图逃避是不合逻辑的。  
“嗯，晚上好，中校。”好像期待他出现一般，Jim转过身从容地回应道，露出苦笑，“虽然不是故意的，但这些天我又给你添麻烦了。”

Spock立刻明白发生了什么。

“对，Bones已经告诉我了。”Jim朝他点点头，“虽然都好像是在说别人的事，没什么代入感。当然我相信Bones绝对不会骗我。呃，新瓦肯的精神治疗师能帮我取回记忆？”

“理论上是的。”

两人相对无言站了一会儿，Spock表现得很平静，Jim则感觉浑身不自在，眼睛不知该看哪。“没想到我原来那么差劲啊，”他苦恼地揉乱了头发，“做我的男朋友是不是很辛苦……”

“介怀伴侣过去的恋情是不合逻辑的，并且私人的情感经历与品格没有直接关系，那只是来自Eros的蛊惑。”

“什么？”Jim一时没能理解那个词的含义。

“爱神之名，其形象多为手持弓箭的人类儿童。被其手中的爱欲之箭射中，便会情不自禁，肉身陷入爱欲的陶醉。”Spock看到了Jim眼中的疑惑和惊讶，温柔地补充，“我阅读了有关人类神话的资料。只要说你所期待的，我都会去做。”  
自己随口提到的事，Spock却放在了心上。Jim控制不住咧开笑容，感动之余，他突然被勾起了兴趣，“说说你的发现吧，Mr.Spock。”

Spock沉吟片刻，慎重地开口：“人类的神话均富有想象力及浪漫情怀，一则相关的故事令我印象深刻。”

远古人类因触怒诸神身体被劈作两半，因此如今的人类都是不完全的，孤独的一半永远都在寻找另一半。他们肢体纠缠挤压，想要进入对方的身体希望重新合二为一，如此即使性爱的由来。”

“在拥抱另一个身体时，便仿佛回归了曾经完整的自己。对另一具躯体的眷恋，对亲密接触的渴求，是根植人类灵魂中的诅咒。”Spock忽然将手按在了胸前——人类心脏所在的地方，从个体被迫分离，所以人与人之间的爱恋便超乎寻常的刻骨铭心。

“我明白自己的行为违背了自幼所受的训练，但我希望你能知道，我切实感受到了这份渴求，来自我人类那一半的。我无法忽视它的存在。”

无法转化，无法排解。

“对于昨日轻率的举动我深感抱歉，如果现在的你并不愿意回应我的渴求……”Spock尽力控制不会流露出悲伤，“我仍会全然接受。”

“不！当然不是！”Jim立刻拉近了两人的距离。这便是自己所担心的，天啊，他怎么会认为自己不想要他！

“我只是暂时被莫名其妙地搅乱了脑子，我同样渴望你，Spock！这个想法从未改变！”Jim捧着爱人的脸，十分自责。搞出这些误会全都是因为自己，太过在乎反而成了负担。

“我表示感激。”Spock感到如释重负，垂下双眸。人类突然凑过来在他唇上轻啄一下。

“到接吻的程度还是可以接受的哦，中校。”  
偷袭得逞的Jim露出了Spock再熟悉不过的顽皮笑容，嘴角的弧度和含情的眉眼都让他无比心安。他的表情也变得柔和起来，倾身托起人类的下颌。

“我认为我有职责演示何为真正的接吻。”轻柔地吮吸对方的唇瓣，然后用舌头舔过嘴唇的里侧，接着探进齿间与柔软的小舌纠缠环绕。

“唔……”

Jim原本垂在两侧的手环上了他的身体，受到了对方的鼓舞，Spock继续加深这个吻。他不动声色地睁开眼，看到Jim的睫毛微微颤动，惴惴不安却又沉醉其中。

“嗯……我觉得我喜欢这个。”一吻结束后，Jim歪着头说道，略微腼腆的笑容让人想起清晨和煦的阳光。

“虽然我还有很多想学习的东西，不过今晚就到这吧。”仅仅接吻就感觉被抽走了全身的力气，如果没有Spock抱着他，他大概会一屁股坐在地上。他伸出手与Spock十指相扣，“该回去了。”

TBC


	3. 下

“生日快乐，Captain！”热情洋溢的船员们向年轻的舰长举杯，而青年则向他们回以能够照亮宇宙的灿烂笑容。娱乐室内充斥着此起彼伏的欢呼与尖叫，还有船员架起PADD，偷偷为那些正在值班的倒霉同事现场直播，没能亲眼得见这笑容简直是终生遗憾。

姑娘们如愿将唇印留在了舰长身上，虽然仅限脸颊和脖子范围。Uhura拿出了一个公主王冠造型的钻石发卡，Jim先是愣了下，然后大笑着将银色的发饰顶在头上，开心地和他美丽的通讯官合照留念。

与船员们一起喝酒胡闹是Jim魅力的一方面，McCoy也不想在这个时候出言扫兴让他少喝几杯，可当他看到臭小子手里拿的是他私藏在医疗湾保险柜的藏酒时，发型从偏分炸成了圆寸。

在Jim微有醉意的时候，船员们开始怂恿舰长向上级申请登陆假期。他当然不会轻易让船员们如愿，用各种借口绕开话题。

而Spock会以明日工作为由适时地催促大家解散，船员们迫于大副的威严只能发出一声遗憾的呻吟。

一切看上去都那么自然。

=  
Spock扶Jim去了隔壁无人的休息室，并为他接了杯水。Jim这会儿其实蛮清醒的，他有意控制自己别喝醉，毕竟待会儿还有项重大任务。

“刻意伪装是不合逻辑的，我无法理解。”Spock坐到舰长身边。他知道Jim仍不习惯那些过火的举动，却在极力配合。

“嗯，”Jim的尾音转了几圈，将杯中的水一饮而尽，“我觉得船员们可能更喜欢我原来的样子，这艘船上有一个Mr.Spock管着他们就够了。”他一只手撑着头，带着暧昧玩味的笑容看向身边的人，“今晚应该没露出破绽，我的学习能力一直是顶尖的，教授。”

自信而非轻浮的语气，眼角藏着挑衅又有不容置疑的坚定，这是Spock最爱的状态。虽然目前只是表象。

Jim还没反应过来忽然被抱上了桌子，Spock压制着他的身体，与他一起倒在桌面上。

“是的，优秀的学员应当得到奖赏。”性感的声音近在咫尺，温热的呼吸在他耳畔，Jim只感到心狂跳不止，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

但之后什么都没发生。

他悄悄将眼睑掀开一条缝，看到瓦肯人无辜地调眉。

“Spock！”发觉自己被捉弄，Jim用力地把瓦肯人推开，嘟着嘴坐起身。他猜这些调情的花样多半是与他在一起耳濡目染学会的，自己这是自食恶果。Spock贴上他的额头稍加安抚，静静享受了一会儿只有彼此的独处时间。

“我想说，这是我最开心的一个生日。真的，Spock。星联所有人都知道我的生日，但没人向我说生日快乐。”Jim声音并未透露出悲伤，使用了自己最熟悉的语气——陈述事实。

“去年这个时候我还在被高年级学员按在地上揍。Pike将我从垃圾堆里挖出来，但即便进入联邦最酷的学院，我依然觉得自己不属于那里。我所拥有的都终究会背弃我。”

Spock自然知道生日对Jim而言的另一层意义，那是他生命伊始便留下的烙印，即便无人提起，亦如影随形。而自己却曾在全学院师生面前揭露他不愿想起的过往。愧疚感瞬间将他淹没。

“你值得这一切，Ashayam。轻率地向你许诺确切的未来是不合逻辑的。但在我们并肩的每分每秒，我只属于你。”

“向我证明，Spock”Jim的手环绕上他的脖颈，他感受到来自他的炽热眼神，蓝色的海洋中燃起火光。

“若进行亲密接触需要选择更适宜的地点。”

“说的对，中校。我房间怎么样。”  
　  
=  
Jim踏出浴室时攥紧了包裹身体的浴巾，他望着坐在床边的恋人，短暂的犹豫后，舍弃了最后的遮蔽物，坐在Spock怀中。

“我认为你不会想错过这个，”他将Spock的双手按在自己的胸膛上，引导着他缓缓划过腰腹，最后落在紧实的臀瓣处。“虽然并非事实……你是我最初也是唯一的恋人，我想要与你分享我的一切。”

“你之前已经拒绝过两次。”

“我说过了！那会儿我觉得还没准备好，”Jim挤了挤眉毛，提高声音，“但是现在准备好了，我想要你，Spock。”他放弃试图获得对方言语上的肯定，直接用自己赤裸的下身磨蹭着Spock的胯间，清晰地感受到那个部位在一点点变硬。

他耐心地褪去对方的衣物，滑下身体跪在地上，将小Spock从内裤里释放出来。

“好大……”Jim脱口而出第一感受。以往Jim说这话的时候都带着暧昧玩味的笑容，而他此刻的表情与其说是称赞，更像是好奇，像观察实验体一样研究着自己的阴茎。Spock忽然想起这是他“第一次”见到瓦肯男性的生殖器官。

“我与人类的生理差异是否令你感到不适？”

“嗯？哪有，相反……”Jim忽然眼前一亮，发现在浓密的草丛间隐藏有两条小触须，他想起了之前在植物生态室遇见的有趣植物，“它很可爱。”

刚刚还略微拘谨的恋人忽然向他扬起笑脸，Spock一时错愕，但Jim接下来的举动立刻让他呼吸一滞。

“Jim！”人类将触须缠绕在指尖，接着含入口中仔细吮吸，还故意用舌尖逗弄顶端。Jim没想到会激起Spock那么激烈的反应，实话说，他只是觉得这很好玩。

他很快放开了那根可爱的小东西，开始正面攻略，一口气将阴茎全部包裹住，收紧双颊努力吞吐着，同时看向上方观察Spock的表情。用上面的嘴也只是勉强吞到底，所以自己之前真的用下面的嘴全部吃进去过么。

“这样，舒服吗……？”休息的间隙，Jim忽然问。

答案是肯定的，但Spock略微犹豫是否该回答。Jim对性爱技巧一向自信满满，未曾问过此类问题，因此他认真的表情反而增添了一丝淫靡感。

“Enlighten me，Spock”，Jim睁大澄澈的蓝眼睛，用这幅天真的表情，要命地一下下舔着阴茎的顶端，“我想取悦你。”

在那样热切的视线注视下，Spock也只能露出一个宠溺的微笑，点点头。Jim高超的技巧会令他意乱情迷，而他生涩的触碰同令人难以自控。他将舌头卷成“U”形裹紧了头部，舔吮着龟头底部和铃口，攻击着Spock身体最脆弱的部分。

从前的Jim十分懂得调动伴侣的情绪，先着重挑逗令伴侣有最感觉的地方然后换成更温和的方式，延长快感的持续时间。但是忘掉了一切调情手段后，他仅仅凭着直觉，径直刺激令Spock做出激烈身体反应的区域。

一直在用口腔内壁服务，Jim 感到下巴有点酸，他将口中的肉棒吐出，改从侧面舔吻。从根部到顶端每一部分都照顾到，最后再一次将Spock的阴茎整根吞下，忍耐着强烈的呕吐感，希望能够尽量含得久一点。

“我还是不得要领……”深绿色的阴茎涨大到惊人的程度，但是看Spock的表情并没有感到十分满足，Jim心底有点小失落。

“你做的非常好。”Spock看着他含泪的可爱脸庞，感到下腹带欲望更盛。他将Jim抱到床上，注意到他的双膝因久跪而留下情色的红印。

“稍等一下！”当Spock跪在人类的两腿之间，手指轻揉着隐秘的入口处时，Jim突然握住了他的手腕。

果然还是太勉强了吗。“明白，我尊重你的选择。”他已经做好了再次被打断的准备。

“不是的，”Jim的脸变得更红了，“既然是我主动提出的，请让我来！”仿佛下定决心一般，Jim用力反将Spock压在床上。到底是因为害羞，纠结了一会儿姿势后，Jim最后选择打开双膝背对着跪在Spock身体上方。

方才在浴室在耽搁了那么久就是在做润滑和扩张，毕竟他还是办不到在Spock面前用手指探索自己的身体。但在见识到瓦肯老二的真实尺寸之后，他觉得自己的准备工作远远不够。他用手分开臀瓣，穴口感受到阴茎灼人的温度一阵瑟缩，润滑剂和阴茎分泌的前液已经将他的下身打湿了一片，Jim深吸了一口气，试着沉下腰吞下头部。

“唔……”尝试了几次，Jim急得满头大汗也只进入了大概三分之一，在他停下适应的间隙，有什么东西从穴口与阴茎之间钻了进来。

是Spock的触须！如同蛇一般灵活地在甬道内翻搅，另一根也紧跟着伸了进来，将甬道撑得满满地。“唔嗯……好奇怪……啊！”

停下！

拒绝的话差点就脱口而出，Jim赶紧咬紧牙关。既然决定献上自己，怎么可以半途而废。他知道Spock在帮他扩张，但是如果直接提出，自己肯定会谢绝。两条触手先是在穴口附近按压，接着浅浅地戳刺深处的敏感带，从未体会过的快感令Jim头皮发麻，他只好仰起脖子，绷紧背部的肌肉。

体内蹿升出一股陌生的空虚感，他的阴茎在完全没有抚慰的情况下逐渐抬头，这时身体里肆虐的小东西终于退了出去。但也多亏触须的帮助，Jim终于能放松身体将Spock的硬热全部吞下。

Spock在他体内。这种充实的感觉还不赖？应该说自己相当喜欢。他将双手撑在床上，向前倾身，让体内的阴茎小幅度地进出。

房间里只剩Jim略显急促的呼吸。从Spock的角度虽然只能看到Jim红透的耳朵，他仍能够想象出现在人类可爱的表情。

感谢星舰学院和舰队的制服设计，Spock一早就知道Jim有一个完美的屁股，圆润丰腴，但又可以凭双手掌握。雪白的臀肉在他眼前上下晃动，连同大腿周围的细嫩一起颤抖，难得一见的美景。

很快Jim便用尽了力气，软下腰沉重地喘息。不等他反对，Spock抽离了甬道，将他拦腰抱起平放在床上。如pock所料，Jim的下半身并未全然勃起，由他自己主导只能获取有限快感。

“你答应过让我来的，Spock”Jim试图坐起来，却立即被按住了肩膀。

“只有我感到享受是不公平的。接下来请依赖我，信任我。”他抬高Jim的腰，再次埋进紧致湿热的甬道。

Jim咬着手指，盯着那根超乎他想象的巨大瓦肯阴茎一点点进入自己的身体。画面明明异常羞耻，但是他就是想看清楚。在Spock的主导下，进入过程并无疼痛，只有隐隐的酸胀。

Jim的身体很快便接纳了他，借助彼此身体分泌的液体，在甬道中的抽插越来越顺畅。很快他又察觉到异样——房间里过于安静了。Jim在过去的性爱中不曾羞于表达自身获得的快感，总是一边用屁股紧紧吸着他的阴茎，一边抚弄自己的身前欲望和乳头，口中呢喃着下流话试图激起他的施虐欲。此刻在他身下的人只是咬着嘴唇，无措地抓紧垫在腰下的枕头。

他故意变换角度顶弄深处的腺体，而对方只是将下唇咬得更用力。

“Jim，这是否令你感到愉悦。”

“别问……”

“无需压抑，请让我听到你的声音。那是对我的鼓励与肯定”Spock的手指抚摸着Jim的嘴唇，不忍心看他再用这种方式摧残自己。

害羞的人类小心翼翼地摇头，被体内酥麻的感觉逼得眼眶通红。Spock决定使用自己的方式。

“啊……Spock！”他看着黑色的脑袋埋在他胸口努力耕耘着，牙齿牵扯乳尖带来些微刺痛。Spock第一次做的时候他就爱上了这种感觉（应该说是他把Spock退出房间那次），只是羞于承认。快感残忍地向下腹部汇聚，勃起的阳具没有任何遮掩地暴露在，Jim下意识想合拢双腿，膝盖却被死死按住。

“别……”Jim终于发出哀求，下一秒，狂风骤雨般的进攻击溃了他所有的矜持。

尖叫在寂静的房间内仿佛被放大了无数倍，Spock的每一次挺动都重重撞在他体内的敏感点上。沉沦在快感中的呻吟，交合部位发出的湿答答的水声，究竟哪一种声音更令人无地自容，他已经无法思考分辨了——

还是选择叫出来更轻松些吧。Jim心底最后的防线崩溃瓦解。

“Spock！Spock！”他一遍遍呼唤爱人的名字，手指深入黑色的发间。下身侵犯的频率越来越快，他最大限度地与Spock肌肤相贴，交付自己的全部。

沉溺于肉体的欢愉，纯粹的肉身之爱。

记忆中的第一次性爱就被操射出来，Jim所受的刺激实在过于巨大，倒在床上大口喘气一阵恍神，内壁被飞溅的爱液冲刷，快感随着那些液体流淌进身体的最深处。他彻底被Spock填满了。

“我还以为……自己要死了，我的灵魂都在颤抖。”他将脸埋在Spock的颈间，小声呜咽。并非单方面的掠夺或者征服，将身心交付对方，合二为一。“最棒的体验，Spock，”他尽力睁开迷蒙的双眼，在心中印下爱人此时的面容，“我爱你。”

“我亦深爱你，Ashayam。”

这是他们共同度过的第一个生日，并互相许诺在今后的每个日子携手相伴。

 

Spock因下身传来的异样感觉而惊醒。因为希望陪在Jim的身边，他选择了人类的休眠方式，一睁开眼的景象却令他震惊得动弹不得——他的舰长正双腿大张地跨坐在他身上，胸腹间沾满了白色的液体，显然已经历了数次高潮。

“抱歉啦小尖……突然好想要……本来想自己解决，但是第三次怎么也到不了，借你下半身的棍子用一用。”见他醒来，Jim迷离的双眼终于找回了焦点，完全不在意自己现在淫荡的模样，继续在他身上起起落落。“乖乖躺着，嗯……我有点对这个上瘾。”

思绪开始失控。Spock想象着在自己醒来以前，甜美的男孩儿在情欲折磨下悄悄抚慰自己，却因始终无法宣泄而小声啜泣。最后，他爬到安睡在身侧的伴侣身下，主动用唇舌抚慰沉睡的阳具直到它充血硬挺，然后急切地骑上来。

每一声或高亢或低沉的呻吟都在诉说深入骨髓的愉悦，Jim双手撑着Spock的膝盖，后穴反复吞吐着阴茎，在越来越快的摩擦中低吼着达到了顶峰。

再次享受到极乐，Jim浑身脱力向后倒去，Spock立即坐起身将人圈入怀中，轻抚对方汗湿的金发。而短暂的不应期之后，怀中的人类又开始不安分地扭动。“可以再陪我一次嘛。”Jim主动用乳尖磨蹭着他的胸膛，水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛和调皮的舌头诱惑他吻上来。

Spock当然回应了人类的期待。虽然原因未明，但他可以确定Jim已经恢复了记忆，而眼下的情况可以解释为过度压抑情欲后的副作用。作为伴侣，他必然有义务为爱人舒缓情欲。他双手扣住Jim的膝弯抬高对方的臀部，再次准确地挺进对方的身体。

“啊啊！叫醒你果然是对的……啊……good……”Jim毫不吝啬赞美之词，“全宇宙最棒的情人”“最舒服的老二”“我愿意被你干一辈子”听得Spock一阵耳热。

Jim牵过他的手按在自己身前挺立的欲望上急切地套弄，与记忆一同恢复的自然还有性爱技巧。湿滑的小穴在他每一抽离时陡然收紧，而在他再次挺入时欢迎他的入侵。在他们共同高潮的时刻，Jim弓起身子，因紧窄的甬道被灌满而发出满足的叹息。

热潮过后Jim仍四肢缠在他身上，发出慵懒的鼻音，在他的爱抚亲吻下才肯放松。Spock将他安放在床上，打算先行去浴室，手臂却突然拉住。

“别走……还要更多……”Jim贪婪地望着他，支起双腿，难耐地用臀部磨蹭着身下的床单，把从穴口流出的精液蹭得到处都是。“……Spock，操我……”比正常状态下还要色情，每一声喘息都是致命的诱惑。如同陷入发情期的动物，不知节制地索取。

“你的身体状况出现异常，请稍微忍耐，我即刻呼叫医生。”Spock咬牙按捺下情欲，他想起Jim在他醒来前已经发泄过两次。

被爱人直言拒绝，被体内欲火煎熬的Jim急得快哭出来。他将三根手指插入红肿的穴口不断抽送试图排解这份焦躁，然后用裹满精液的手指揉弄胸前的两朵粉嫩。“给我，求你了。”Jim投去委屈的眼神，抬起腿磨蹭Spock的腰侧，他将白浊的液体涂抹在被啃咬得发红的嘴唇上，再伸出舌头，连同手指上的精华一起舔净。

Spock感到自己的理智与原则尽数蒸发。他未曾知晓视觉所带来的冲击便足以会令他失去自控能力。

“最后一次。”他声音微哑，艰难地吐露这个词。“在那之后，请务必去向Dr.McCoy报到接受检查。”

“好！那就满足我！用力，操坏我也没关系！”Jim翻身跪趴在床上分开双腿，他的屁股立刻如愿吃到了粗硬的瓦肯老二。“最喜欢你……Spock……最喜欢你的肉棒……”狂乱的情潮中，Jim胡乱地喊着些自己都不会记得的淫靡词句。

“究竟最喜欢我还是最喜欢它？”Spock他并非故意作弄Jim，对于这个问题他想向爱人亲口求证。

“都喜欢！呀啊——”Jim不假思索地回答，换来Spock恶意地用力顶撞，整个人瘫软在床上。

“你！我是你的！Spock！”得到满意答案的瓦肯人重新温柔地挺动，Jim甚至没力气再用手臂支撑身体，堪堪用肩膀抵着床，好将腰抬得更高。眼泪和水浸透了枕头，太多的快感开始令他觉得疼痛，两种截然相反的感觉充满身体。最后的高潮来临，Jim只射出一发空炮，连嘶鸣声都被疲倦吞噬，只是全身剧烈地颤抖，终于体力耗尽而晕倒。

“抱歉，Ashayam”

帮Jim平躺在床上并为他盖好被子，Spock迅速清洁自身并确保着装得体后，立即呼叫了医疗湾。在McCoy到来前的时间里他需要尽量将房间收拾整洁，否则可以预见医生会暴跳如雷，拒绝入内。

除了体力透支，严重脱水，Jim的身体并无大碍，很快便醒来。虽然他强烈反对，仍然被Bones强制安排休息一天，顺便挨了几针。

船员们对于舰长在生日第二天值班缺席的原因众说纷纭，虽不完全准确，也已经十分贴近真相。Jim可不是shy type，当他再次扭着屁股走上舰桥时，还向偷笑的女士们抛去一个飞吻。  
=  
偷走Bones藏品的代价就是接下来的一周只有嚼蔬菜沙拉的份。Jim一边和Spock闲聊，一边哭丧着脸猛戳餐盘里的生菜叶。

说实话，他其实不太记得昨天早上发生的事情，只知道自己被榨干了，各种意义上。如果他的初夜对象真的是Spock，在享受过三倍快感的服务之后，他怎么可能会再去寻找一夜情。

Jim原本担心自己表现得太饥渴会吓着Spock，在被科普了有关Pon Farr的生理知识后，他知道自己还是太单纯了。

“哇哦，所以在那个时间段，你就会丧失理智，满脑子只想着交配？”说着Jim夸张地还做了个手势。

“初期仍能保有自我，对神经系统的侵蚀只在最后阶段。并且性交并非唯一度过Pon Farr的手段，极度的震惊或暴力同样可以化解血热。”

见Jim脸上写满了否决，Spock给予他安抚的微笑，暖棕色的眼眸盛满爱意，“无需担忧，压抑情欲是不合逻辑的。并非屈从于血缘或生殖本能，即便没有血热的影响，我仍渴求你的全部。”

Jim扑扇着睫毛，一阵哑然，这么坦率的Spock他竟然应付不来。用求婚一样正式的语气说出来，太犯规了。

他内心正小鹿乱撞，Spock却突然一脸紧张地问：“Jim？你的脸很红，莫非遗迹对你的影响仍未消退？”

“哈？！”他就不能感到害羞吗？所以自己在Spock心里究竟是什么形象啊！

“笨蛋瓦肯！”Jim鼻子眼睛皱在一起，生气地朝一脸茫然的瓦肯人吐舌头。就算性格变得稍微开朗了点，情商还是一样低！

“既然我已经恢复了，就没必要去新瓦肯了吧。”Jim没好气地说道，往嘴里塞了一大口蔬菜。他知道Spock还未变更航线。

“否定的，我们将在新瓦肯完成另一件重要仪式。”

“嗯？什么！”Spock突然拿走了他的叉子，将他们的手合握在一起。

“用人类的表述方式来说——订婚。”

END


End file.
